When Things Look Bleak
by SabrinaTeenagedB
Summary: Short little one shot for my little sister. Kendall/OC


**_Originally made for my little sisters birthday (she's a BTR lover or Rusher or whatever)_**

_When Things Look Bleak, Call the Freak_

When Jo left the Palmwoods, and more importantly Kendall, for New Zealand things had never been bleaker for the young and handsome Kendall Knight. He spent most of his time, putting on a brave face, for his family (which consisted of his twin sister, Kara Knight, his mother, Jennifer Knight, and his little sister, Katie Knight), best friends (James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell) and of course his Boss, Gustavo Rocque and his assistant Kelly Wainright.

But there was one person he could never put on that mask for, Crystal Diamond, of course sister to James Diamond. And although they were also twins, James and Crystal shared only looks, fashion taste and friends (and of course a few other things, but let's not get into that, shall we?).

The two became closer than Kendall was with either of his band-mates, and long time best friends, and soon he had all but forgotten about his fleeting teenage love, Jo.

"You know Kendall; you're eventually going to have to move on from Jo, right?" The soft, smooth voice of Crystal Knight flowed through the cool, LA night and cutting across Kendall's thoughts.

The two sat on top of the Palmwoods Hotel, on the roof of course, overlooking the pool area and staring at the pretty lights that were switched on under the pool water. They turned from yellow, to green, then red and then dark blue, before switching back to yellow and repeating the sequence once more.

Kendall let one of his famous 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirks spread across his face. "What makes you think that I was thinking 'bout Jo?"

He had actually been thinking about Crystal, or more importantly, them. What they would be like if they were together, as a couple? What would their friends say? Would James be angry? Would they finally manage to get Carlos and his twin, Kara, together? What would it be like to kiss her, in public? What would be their couple name, and would it ever be better than Branjelina?

"You had your 'I'm-thinking-about-a-girl' face on." Crystal smiled lightly, but inside it was killing her. She had been in love with this amazing, blonde haired boy for nearly six years.

Kendall looked up at her. Right now, her hair looked light brown, almost like milk chocolate, but knew that if they were in sunlight it would turn a pretty auburn colour. Her eyes, which also changed colour in different light, was a mahogany colour, but would be dark chocolate in sunlight. Her lips were pulled down into a frown (which pained him), and not in that breathtaking smile or her infamous luscious pout.

Was now the time to tell her? He decided the answer was yes.

"I was thinking about a girl, but it wasn't Jo." Seeing her confused expression, he continued. "She's funny, kind, beautiful, has a crazy brother and amazing friends. She's been there for me the past few months and I think she is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me so far."

He was looking at her so intensely, _was he talking about me_? The corners of her lips were involuntarily tugged upwards, and now she was fighting off, what was obviously going to be a huge smile.

"She's as crazy as I am, and goes along with my plans. She takes half the blame and we end up taking the punishment together, but I don't hate it. In fact, I quite like it, the alone time that we get." They were unbelievably close by now. "She loves kid's films and is addicted to crime shows. She could be an actress, but would love to be a cop. She dances like she doesn't have a care in the world, sings (even though she is definitely not the best) like no-one is listening and says what she thinks (and that get's us in to trouble a lot). But I love her."

Crystal let the smile she had previously tried hiding, slip and now was smiling a gazillion watt at him.

"She sounds like a bit of a freak to me." There was teasing in her voice.

"Then I guess I'm a bit of a freak for loving her then."

"Well, when things get bleak, call the freak, right?"

And they kissed, which they would soon find out, would be the first of many to come.


End file.
